Tocador
by Nande-chan
Summary: Día tras día se sentaba en el tocador y contemplaba la imagen que el espejo le ofrecía.


El cumple de la querida Vampi se acerca (see, bueno, faltan dos semanas, pero hay mucho tiempo libre y la musa hizo favor de aparecerse). Esto es para ella. Espero que lo disfrutes y te guste :D No se aceptan reclamaciones ni devoluciones xD

Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Tocador.**

Era una rutina. Levantarse temprano, darse una ducha rápida, hacer el desayuno para Harry y Lily y regresar a su tocador. Era lo mismo, no había nada que variara, nunca.

Día tras día se sentaba en ese tocador por horas y observaba aquella imagen que le regalaba el espejo, aquella imagen que le alegraba el día y le daba ánimos para continuar una vida rutinaria y aburrida. Era su ritual diario, era importante sentarse frente al mueble y contemplar el espejo.

Nadie lo entendía.

Un día, Lily le preguntó porqué gustaba tanto de contemplarse en el espejo. Ella respondió lo que siempre se decía a sí misma _es importante estar arreglada y ofrecerle una gran sonrisa a tu padre cuando regresa de trabajar, el espejo sólo me ayuda con ello_. Aparentemente, eso dejó satisfecha a Lily, quién a partir de ese momento comenzó a imitarla. Empezó a encerrarse en su habitación por horas, contemplándose tontamente en su espejo y haciendo gestos y practicando sonrisas encantadoras para agradar a su padre. Años más tarde, los gestos y sonrisas serían para esconder su poca inteligencia y atraer a los chicos para que hiciesen lo que ella desease.

El espejo la ayudaba, era una droga, una maldita droga. Y ella, era una adicta. No se quejaba, podría ser peor, además, no había nada que pudiera o deseara hacer y, mientras así fuera, la imagen del espejo siempre sería la misma.

Un resplandor dorado cruzó la habitación en el momento en el que ella se sentaba frente al hermoso y viejo tocador. Uno que hizo que inmediatamente se le iluminara la mirada y su faz cambiara de una triste y aburrida a una peligrosa y ambiciosa. Era otra, frente a ese espejo siempre era otra. No más inocencia ni falsa bondad, no más linda y buena Ginny. No más.

El espejo le ofrecía la imagen de lo que su ser escondía, lo que su propia, y siempre negada, oscuridad ofrecía. Era la prueba de lo que su egoísmo era capaz.

Si alguien pudiese esquivar su coraza y leerla, se sorprendería de ver lo que ella en verdad era.

El rostro que contemplaba en el espejo se mostraba triste, contrario al suyo. El rostro en el espejo estaba devastado, resignado, deshecho. El suyo no mostraba ninguna de esas emociones. El rostro del espejo era un prisionero, el suyo era libre de ir a donde desease... al menos en apariencia, porque siempre regresaba a contemplar lo que el espejo le daba.

Ella a veces hablaba con la imagen, pero nunca obtenía una respuesta. La imagen siempre miraba a lo lejos, a un punto fijo que parecía estar más allá de la habitación.

Hacía mucho que esa imagen había dejado de mostrarse arrogante y soberbia, que el reto y la promesa de una venganza habían desaparecido de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que la voz serpenteante y llena de palabras de amor, primero, de insultos después, había desaparecido. Hacía mucho que el espejo sólo mostraba el reflejo inmóvil y acabado de lo que un día fue.

Y esa imagen la satisfacía más que ninguna que hubiera visto antes. La miraba fijamente, contemplaba sus imperturbables rasgos, las facciones que el tiempo nunca cambiaría, y se quedaba como hipnotizada.

Una parte de ella extrañaba esa gris mirada y los toques violentos y exigentes en su piel. El placer de lo prohibido y la excitación de estar con el enemigo, de por fin demostrar que no era la niña buena e indefensa. Pero, a pesar de ello, no cambiaría lo que tenía ahora por nada. Porque había cumplido su sueño de la niñez al casarse con Harry y ser la Señora Potter y porque conservaba su trofeo de lo que un día tuvo.

Y se había encargado de que nadie más lo tuviera. Le pertenecía a ella, sólo a ella.

Al final del día no sabía quién era realmente el prisionero, si él del espejo y de su fatal hechizo o ella de su imagen y su eterna belleza.

El resplandor rojizo que indicaba el atardecer se colaba por la ventana, la señal de que Harry pronto llegaría y ella impecable, como siempre, saldría a su encuentro.

Serviría la cena que había preparado durante las últimas horas del día. Conversaría con Harry sobre su día de trabajo, jugarían ambos con Lily durante un rato y, posteriormente, acostaría a la pequeña y le contaría un cuento de hadas con el típico final feliz, en dónde los buenos siempre ganaban porque habían hecho lo correcto. Remarcaría el hecho de que tanto Harry como ella, y el resto de los Weasley, eran los buenos.

Después, se acostaría junto a Harry. No habría sexo apasionado, nunca lo había habido. Tampoco chispas electrizantes, hacía mucho se habían extinguido. No habría nada, sólo la calma que está presente cuando ya nada se puede esperar del otro.

Al día siguiente, se levantaría una vez más y todo volvería a repetirse. Todo sería igual.

Pensando en ello se levantó del tocador y la imagen desapareció entre las penumbras.

Era hora de preparar la cena.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


End file.
